


Complete

by patchworkofstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aromantic, Fluff, Food mention, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkofstars/pseuds/patchworkofstars
Summary: Patton is aromantic, and that's more than okay.





	Complete

Patton loves his friends. He loves them _so much_ he feels he could almost burst from the overwhelming emotions. From that happiness that bubbles up in his chest and warms his soul whenever he meets one of them after too long spent apart, or when they surprise him with a tight hug. Or when they're all together, playing games, watching movies, or simply enjoying each other's company, and he looks around and feels his heart swell with joy at just spending time with them.

And so what if the love he feels is never romantic? If he doesn’t even know how romantic love would feel? He has no need for romantic love, not when his platonic love for them all runs so deep and so true.

Patton finds so much in the world to love, in so many different ways. He loves the way puppies wriggle gleefully when he rubs their bellies, and the way their tails wag their whole bodies with enthusiasm. The way their ears flap when they run fast, and the way they leap and bounce with excitement when they play. Really, he loves everything there is about puppies.

And then there are cats! With their velvet-soft fur and the contented motor sound of their purring. To Patton, the chance to make a cat happy will always be worth the sniffles and itchy eyes his allergy brings.

He loves the blue of the sky on a clear day and the soft warmth of sunshine on his skin. Long walks ending in picnics, or lazy days spent relaxing on the beach. Gardening, and then enjoying a cool drink among the bright colours and fragrances of the flowers.

But he also loves the rain! The sound of it drumming against the windows when he’s safe and warm inside, and the freshness of the air after a storm. The way each leaf sparkles with droplets, and the radiant colours of the rainbow.

When he gets to experience winter beyond Florida’s warm borders, he relishes the crunch of fresh snow under his boots and the fluffiness of it in his hands. The glint of sunlight on icicles, and the cosiness of fuzzy winter sweaters and curling up near an open fire as the early darkness falls outside.

And then there’s food! So many favourite flavours that make him fall in love with every mouthful. Cakes and cookies: chocolate chip, triple chocolate, red velvet, and even the oatmeal raisin cookies that Roman refuses to touch. And as if all the sweet delights weren’t enough to satisfy him, there are so many savoury ones to enjoy! The tang of pizza, hot or cold, and the soft-firmness of pasta seasoned with a love that doesn’t need romance to make it taste delicious.

But most of all, more than anything else in the whole world, Patton loves his famILY. He loves the way Logan’s eyes light up when he gets to share information on a topic he’s passionate about. The way he fiddles with his necktie when he’s flustered, and his hesitant, awkward, yet heartfelt apologies when he realises he’s unintentionally hurt someone’s feelings. The thought he puts into gifts for them when words alone cease to be enough.

Patton loves Virgil’s small, amused smiles when he thinks that no one’s watching, and those rare but precious laughs he can’t quite manage to suppress – especially when they’re at one of Patton’s jokes. And he loves the deep and genuine caring Virgil shows in his own subtle ways, and his determination to protect them all even at his own expense.

And then, of course, there's Roman. Roman with his boldness, his loud gestures, his dramatic flair and theatricality that liven up every conversation. But also those softer, quieter moments when he ceases to be Roman-the-prince, or Roman-the-actor, and becomes simply Roman-the-friend. Patton loves his big dreams and his big heart, his passion and his devotion. 

And as for Thomas… Patton feels so proud of him every day, a father’s pride in one he has watched grow and blossom since the day he was born. Patton sees how hard he tries, how much he cares for his fans and his abiding devotion to each one of his many friends. Of course he loves Thomas, how could he not? As a father, as a friend, and as his own emotional heart. A love beyond words.

Patton is aromantic, but every day he falls in his own kind of love with the sunrise or the sunset, with the music of his favourite TV show or the colours of his favourite clothes. With Roman’s swirling cursive and the timbre of his voice. With the steady rhythm of Logan’s typing and his unconscious murmuring of facts as he works. With Virgil’s soft humming, his sweater paws, and his inner strength. Patton watches over them all with a soft smile and a platonic love strong enough to conquer even the melancholy feelings that life still brings him sometimes.

Patton is aromantic, and with his heart overflowing with so much love, he will always be complete.


End file.
